


Love me until the sun goes down [Sam Winchester/Damon Salvatore]

by Ibrahil



Category: Supernatural, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Sam es un estudiante de leyes el cual conoce a su Nuevo compañero de cuarto, Damon Salvatore, ¿Que les deparara el destino a estas almas tan diferentes?</p><p>Theme: Curve of the Earth – Matt Nathason (esta cancion isnpiro toooooooodo el fic, fue escucharla y pensar en Sammy, escucharla la segunda vez y relacionarla con Damon, y pues a la tercera ya se imaginaran XD con los dos rondando fue un flash en mi vida)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sol de media noche

** Love me until the sun goes down **

** Fandom ** : Supernatural & The Vampires Daries

** Pairing: DamonSalvatore/SamWinchester. **

** Personajes:  ** DamonSalvatore, Sam Winchestr, Dean Winchester, Ruby Cassidy (obviamente Katie Cassidy), Alaric Saltzman, entre otros.

** Genero: AU X-Sover **

Plot: Sam es un estudiante de leyes el cual conoce a su Nuevo compañero de cuarto, Damon Salvatore, ¿Que les deparara el destino a estas almas tan diferentes?

** Theme:  ** **_Curve of the Earth – Matt Nathason_**  (esta cancion isnpiro toooooooodo el fic, fue escucharla y pensar en Sammy, escucharla la segunda vez y relacionarla con Damon, y pues a la tercera ya se imaginaran XD con los dos rondando fue un flash en mi vida)

 

 

  


  


_** Capitulo Uno: Sol de media noche. (Midnight Sun) ** _

Los rayos del sol llegan hasta su rostro, iluminando sobre sus delicados ojos verdes, que hasta ahora permanecían cerrados, descansando de la pesada noche que había tenido, con la discusión de su hermano, la pelea con su, ahora ex, novia, el Bar de su padre, y la policía llevándose a su medio hermano, si, había sido una jodidamente larga noche, con un montón de problemas para encargarse hoy en la mañana.

\- Así que al fin despiertas. – la voz desconocida le hace pegarse a la pared del susto, llevándose un gran golpe, justo un segundo después de recordar que ahora su cama no estaba pegada a la pared, sino en el medio de la habitación, así que se golpeo fuerte contra el piso de cerámica. – Uhh…eso debió doler amigo,  _mi scusi_  por asustarte, no era mi intención. – su fuerte tono americano con italiano hacen que Samuel frunza el ceño, levantándose del suelo y sentándose en la cama para mirarle.

El hombre en cuestión, le mira con sus fuertes ojos azules, traviesos, al igual que su sonrisa maliciosa, y esas cejas que solo resaltan su malicia, debe ser un tipo atrevido, esos de los que a las chicas tanto les gusta.

\- ¿Quien eres? – pregunta con la voz ronca por el sueño, poniéndose de pie con dificultad, intentado arrancar las sabanas de su cuerpo, que parecen haberse pegado con todo su sudor.

\- Damon, Damon Salvatore.

Quien pensaría que su vida cambiaria tanto solo por un nombre.

\- Te digo es su culpa, fue todo su culpa, ella fue quien me engaño. – suspira pesadamente mientras se deja arrullar por los delgados brazos de Ruby.

\- Es una perra, no le hagas tanto caso, hay alguien bueno para ti allá afuera. – su voz es reconfortante, pero no es lo que espera, no quiere que le reconforten, quieren que le digan que fue un idiota y que todo es su culpa.

\- Pero Ruby… - intenta, pero ella no le deja.

\- No lo intentes, Dean es un maldito que se cree muy macho por que tiene a todas las mujeres de Stanford locas por su polla. – Sabe que ella tiene toda la razón del mundo, pero aun así, quiere pensar que es su culpa, que su amada novia, Jess, le haya engañado con su hermano mayor.

\- No es culpa de Dean. – susurra, y se lleva un capón por ello. – Se lo que piensas Rub…pero, no es culpa de Dean, el solo quiere demostrarme…lo de-

\- ¿Débil que son las mujeres a el?, o ¿Qué el puede tener todo lo que tu tengas?

Se mantiene en silencio por un rato, solo sintiendo el calor que la chica rubia desprende contra el, su mejor amiga del alma, ¿razón?, es lesbiana, y aunque al principio le hablo con la intención oculta de verla enrollarse con otra persona, en realidad su amistad empezó con los estudios, el es un nerd, y ella una jock por cuenta propia, Sam aun se ríe de eso.

Ruby es como la luz al final del túnel, en muchos sentidos, ella le hizo ver que la vida estaba mas allá que servir, desde los dieciocho, en la barra del bar de su padre, el cual afortunadamente estaba muerto, si, podía sonar cruel que Sam pensara eso, pero era lo mejor para el, quizás no para su hermano, pero si para el.

\- Quizás debería ir hablar con el. – Con Dean, pero decir su nombre parecía un poco dificultoso ahora.

\- No lo creo, no te dejare. -  para probar sus palabras sus brazos se aprietan mas contra su pecho. – Oh… ¿Hoy no llegaba tu nuevo vecino? – recuerda de pronto.

\- Oh…si, tristemente si. Y no es vecino es compañero de cuarto.

\- Joder, eso si que es una mierda, espero te pongan a un cerebrillo, o una caliente lesbiana que quiera que la lama como una chica sedienta. – dice, sucio, al oído de Sam, que se estremece con el pensamiento, pero no dice nada, eso se lo deja a Dean, que coquetee de esa manera tan sucia que tiene, el prefiere el amor sincero, aunque su ultimo romance no haya salido tan bien.

\- En realidad, luce mas como un cabrón. – suelta una pequeña risita compulsiva, no puede evitarlo.

\- ¿Estilo Dean? – pregunta ella, robando unas papas fritas del plato grande que tiene al lado.

\- No lo se todavía, pero presiento que lo conoceré pronto. Su nombre es Salvatore, Damon Salvatore. – su nombre suena como de película vieja, al menos su apellido. – Es italiano, creo.

-  Suena lindo, y me da tanta lastima que no sea un chica. – suspira contra su cuello antes de ponerse de pie. – Tenemos literatura hoy, ¿Cierto?

\- Si, con Alaric.

\- Con tal y no se ponga nostálgico con esa mierda de literatura romántica, estaremos bien, vamos Sam. – sonríe Ruby, jalándolo de la pequeña esquina donde los dos tienen por costumbre esconderse, cada vez que toca el pequeño espacio de tiempo entre el almuerzo y la siguiente clase.

La clase es aburrida, y Sam nota que el chico nuevo, Damon, ya esta sentado allí, viendo clases, sin ningún cuaderno encima, sin lápiz, sin nada, y aparentemente no es el único que lo nota, por que toda la clase le mira con curiosidad, incluidos Ruby, que se acerca a su oído, sigilosamente, para que Alaric no le vea.

\- ¿El es?

\- Sip.

\- Uhhh…es caliente, ¿no desearías tener su polla perforándote Sam? – pregunta a su oído, susurrándole.

\- ¡Oh por dios! – la exclamación le vale la mirada de todos, incluido la del profesor.

\- ¿Oh por dios? ¿Qué esta viendo Winchester? ¿Porno? – pregunta Saltzman, alzando una ceja a su estudiante favorito, para disgusto de Ruby.

La clase se ríe, y a Sam no le queda mas remedio que reírse también, así que el tema pasa por alto, pero por alguna razón, Damon Salvatore no lo hace, solo estudia sus facciones con curiosidad.

\- Es tiempo de regresar Ruby. – murmura Samuel mientras salen de la facultad de derecho, sorprendente que la perra mayor, como le gusta llamarla, solo le mire con molestia y no le suelte alguna barbaridad.

\- Bien, bien, ve a conocer a tu… ¿Cómo se dice en italiano, novio? – pregunta, alzando una ceja, hablando mas para si misma que para Sam, como casi siempre.

-  _Findanzato._

\- ¿acabas de insultarme? – pregunta, haciendo una mueca exagerada de sorpresa.

\- Idiota.

\- ¡Lo acabas de hacer! ¡Pagaras por esto Winchester! – le persigue hasta el estacionamiento de bicicletas, donde se pelean por ver quien abre el candado de cada una mas rápido.

\- ¡Ja! Gane. – exclama excitado, subiéndose a ella, y justo cuando esta a dos metros de la “salida” del estacionamiento, se da de bruces con Damon, cayendo los dos al piso, Sam sobre el, con su cuerpo gigante sobre el chico nuevo.

Damon gruñe algo debajo de el, pero no puede entenderlo por que las risotadas de Ruby son demasiado altas.

\- Perra. – gruñe Samuel, mientras se levanta del cuerpo duro que aplasta. Este chico debe ir al gimnasio o algo, por que esta bien firme.

\- No te preocupes, no me ofendo, me han llamado cosas peores. – su voz es pura diversión, mal sana, pero diversión al fin, sus ojos azules parecen sonreír con el.

\- ¡OH! ¡Lo siento, no era contigo! Era con…Ruby, mi amiga. – dice todo de corrido, poniéndose de pie, lleno de vergüenza.

\- Esta bien, no te preocupes, Sam. – el chico se levanta, gracias a la mano que Samuel tiene extendida hacia el, realmente es pesado.

\- ¿Regresabas a las residencias también? – Ruby es quien pregunta, acercándose con su bici a ellos. – Sam y yo vamos de camino allí, pero de camino íbamos a pasar por el Bar de su familia, ¿Quieres venir?

Y ahí esta su habilidad nata de conocer gente, y también su otra habilidad de pasarle por encima a los miedos de Sam, como el hecho de que no planeaba ver a Dean en los próximos cien años, y ahora tiene que verlo por que ni loco planea dejar sola a Ruby en un bar, donde probablemente acabe borracha a mas no poder.

Así que allí están, en el estúpido Bar familiar, si, nada como el negocio de la familia. Con Dean dándole miradas preocupadas, si, el cabron aun tiene la dignidad de hacerlo, incluso hasta le deja los tragos gratis, y Ruby acepta sin dudarlo, mientras le cuenta a Damon lo increíble que es la vida en el campus, en lo que se refiere, claro esta, a como de salvaje puede ser.

\- Y las fiestas de Grecia…son lo mejor, puedes tener sexo con todo el campus…es lo mejor Damon, lo mejor. Deberías ver a las chicas…

Damon parece no estar siguiéndole el juego, por que probablemente para el chico, no sea un juego, parece verdaderamente interesado. Su sonrisa se ensancha cada vez mas, con cada palabra que sale de la boca de Ruby, parece que este es su campo.

\- Así que, Damon. ¿Por qué elegiste leyes? – pregunta Sam, atrayendo su atención, que el de ojos azules no duda en darle.

\- Era interesante, y Stanford fue la única universidad a la que pudieron transferirme mis padres. – responde, con su voz relajada, recostándose de la silla, su mirada es penetrante, y Sam no puede evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de celos por esos ojos tan azules.

\- ¿Son ricos? – pregunta Sam sin poder aguantarse la curiosidad.

\- Si, hasta el punto de dar asco. – Damon se encoje de hombros. – Aunque no me importa, si me dan vueltas por todo el país con tal y no verme a la cara.

Huele como a un pasado triste, o quizás una historia complicada.

\- Eres demasiado complicado para ellos.

Damon le ve por un momento, con esa provocativa sonrisa, levanta su copa hacia Sam y asiente con la cabeza.

\- Así es mi amigo

Esto arranca una risa de Ruby, quien le guiña un ojo a Sam, dejándolo un poco confundido con el gesto.

\- Justo como Sam, demasiado complicado para su familia, ese es nuestro Sammy. Debe ser el destino quien los junto.

Estúpida Ruby y su amor por los gays.

\- Ruby… - su tono de advertencia hace reír a ambos, risa que muere cuando el mayor Winchester se acerca a la mesa, sin ser llamado, solo atraído por esa inmensa sonrisa en el rostro de Sam.

Sus ojos verdes fijos en Sam, que no levanta la mirada.

\- Estoy sirviendo tequila de nuevo. ¿Quieren algo? - esto es claramente para Ruby, por que Sam, Sam no resiste muy bien al tequila, lo convierte en una babosa andante, que termina siempre sobre la espalda de Dean, y dejando su baba por todo el pecho de su hermano, el cual se levanta muy temprano en la mañana para quitarse de encima a su pequeña babosa con resaca.

\- ¡Tequila! ¡Uno por aquí! – grita Ruby, sirviéndose un poco mas de cerveza en su pequeño vaso, su sonrisa demuestra que todo el enfado con Dean se le ha quitado.

\- ¿Uno gratis para mi también? – pregunta Damon, estudiando con su mirada a Dean, que le mira curioso, como si notara que el chico había estado sentado al por primera vez.

\- ¿Y tu eres? – pregunta, con toda la desconfianza del mundo, estúpido hermano mayor.

\- Es Damon, el nuevo compañero de Sam, nuevo miembro del club de Salem. – El comentario de Ruby hace cagarse de la risa a Sam, la estúpida perra aun sigue con su jueguito de que ella y Sam son brujas de Salem, pero la verdad es que Sam se ve mas como un cazador de brujas que como una.

\- Prefiero ser un vampiro. – dice, incrementando las risas de Sam.

\- Ok, Damon entonces. Un placer.

\- Mio también. – responde Damon estrechando la mano del bartender, que le devuelve una sonrisa traviesa.

Ahora el momento incomodo. Dean dirigiéndose hacia Sam, girando su vista mientras suelta la mano de Damon.

\- ¿Quieres algo Sammy? – pregunta, su voz suena insegura, como si temiera el rechazo de Sam.

No esta equivocado, Sam gira la vista a otro lado, un sitio vacio en algún punto de la pared izquierda del bar. Dean solo asiente, bajo la mirada curiosa de Damon y la mirada un poco divertida de Ruby.

\- Les mandare a traer su orden. Adiós Ruby, Damon. – ambos despiden a Dean con una sonrisa.

\- Ruby…maldición. – gruñe Sam, intentado mantener a la chica bien colgada de su espalda.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – pregunta Damon, esta sonriendo, eso es seguro, Sam se debe verse gracioso con la babosa en la espalda.

\- No es gracioso. – reprocha un poco enfadado con Damon.

\- Lo se, ya he estado allí, las mujeres son tan desastrosas. – el tío es realmente gracioso cuando da respuestas así.

Ese comentario le hace reírse.

\- Eso es por que no me has visto ebrio.- es lo que responde Sam, recordando todas las veces que su hermano se ha quejado en la mañana, de cómo Sam se abraza a el en la noche y de toda la mierda que sale de su boca, cuando balbucea en su delirio.

\- Uhhh…eso suena interesante. – Damon deja escapar un silbido.

\- MI hermano… - comienza con una sonrisa, hasta que recuerda en menos de un segundo por que esta furioso con Dean, su sonrisa desapareciendo con el recuerdo.

\- ¿Por que presiento que esta rivalidad con tu hermano es…desde hace años? – pregunta, tensando la voz, mientras se acerca mas a Sam, Ruby dando un suspiro.

\- No es rivalidad. – contesta apenado de que este tema allá tenido que salir tan rápido.

\- ¿Enfado? Tiene que ser algo. – Parece sinceramente interesado.

\- No es nada…solo…

\- ¿Solo?

\- Es… - Dios, el nunca ha sido de ls que duda.

\- ¿una chica? – se aventura a preguntar el Salvatore, mirando con detención el rostro de Sam.

\- …

\- Joder, tu sucio perro, ¿Una chica? ¿Con tu hermano? ¿Novia o amante? – se atreve a preguntarle, no es que vaya a molestarle si Sam le pega un puñetazo o dos.

\- Novia. – contesta Sam en un suspiro.

\- Mierda, es un lobo ¿no? – Ese tipo va a agradarle, pero aun así no puede evitar sentir simpatía por Sam.

\- Mas como un imbécil que no sabe cuales son sus limites.

\- Si, como yo. – Damon se encoge de hombros, sonriéndole a Sam que el ve con una mirada acusadora.

\- Lo sospeche desde el principio. – Sam sonríe luego de un minuto, haciendo a Damon sonreír también, pero con superioridad.

\- No soy tan predecible.

\- Soy listo. – responde rápidamente Sam.

\- Puedo notarlo, eres interesante Sam, ¿Ahora me prestas a nuestra pequeña borracha?

\- Toda tuya, hombre.


	2. Sol de medio dia.

**_ Capitulo 2 Sol de medio dia. _ **

Les toma un mes en transformarse en el trió Salem para toda la facultad, gracias a Ruby y su gran boca. Dos meses, para que Damon vea a Sam borracho, gracias a que su relación con Dean mejoro y como regalo de bienvenida, tuvieron una pelea de tragos, lo que llevo a Sam a dormir con Damon en una misma cama por primera vez, cosa que Sam hacia cuando estaba borracho.

Se pegaba como una lapa al cuerpo que tuviera más cerca, antes era el de su hermano, que le cargaba sin ningún reproche a la cama, esperando a que Sam se pusiera a lloriquear de que tenia frio y de que necesitaba a alguien, siempre tan demandante por atención.

Y les toma tres meses para que se convirtieran en mejores amigos de facultad, de jerga, y de locuras personales.

Como aquella vez en que Sam dijo,  _“Quiero probar que se siente ir a un bar gay”,_ Damon y Ruby no lo pensaron dos veces, y se llevaron a Sam, sin que este lo supiera, a un bar de stripper, haciendo que un hombre muy guapo bailara sobre el regazo de Sam.

Sam casi vomita en el baño justo después de haberse corrido en sus pantalones. El no es gay.

Esa situación dio paso a otra situación personal, otra locura, que les hacia reír a los tres cuando se escondían detrás de aquella pared en el campus.

 El lado “marica” de Damon. De verdad. El tipo era lo mas gracioso cuando se ponía con sus manías, especialmente cuando le daba por bailar con Sam, danzando de un lado a otro, y el pequeño Winchester que le seguía la broma.

\- Eres mi amor…y te amo tanto. – le declaro un día, tomando a Sam de los cachetes e intentando besarlo, mientras este se alejaba despavorido de el, corriendo por el pequeño pasillo de piedras mientras Damon le perseguí con los brazos abiertos. – Regresa a mi, amor mío de mi alma.

Ruby estaba que no podía con ella, muerta de la risa como se encontraba, tirada en el suelo y sosteniéndose el estomago.

Damon logro atrapar a Sam en sus brazos, con un rápido movimiento, ambos forcejeando por el poder.

\- ¡Bésame mi princesa!! – le grito al castaño, este aun huyendo de los intentos de besos.

\- Oh por dios chicos, no sabían que bateaban para ese equipo.

\- ¡Alaric, sálvame! – grito Sam, riéndose cuando Damon le soltó.

\- No te acerques a mi princesa. – amenazo Damon, serio como la muerte.

Esto provoco mas risas en los tres presentes, que solo pudieron negar con la cabeza cuando Damon les hizo reverencias. El tipo era todo un personaje.

\- Tenemos un examen hoy…tan aburrido, no quiero estudiar… - murmuro Damon desde su cama, enrollado en las sabanas y con los pies en el tablero de la cama. Se encontraba en la misma posición desde hace dos horas aproximadamente.

\- Sam…estoy aburrido, quiero beber.

\- ¿Eso haces cuando estas aburrido? – pregunto Sam con una risita divertida.

El Winchester estaba tratando de terminar el ensayo que tenían que entregar el jueves para Alaric, este debería haber estado terminado ayer en el mañana, pero que no lo hizo por que a Ruby se le ocurrió la brillante idea de presentarles a ambos a Sarah, una chica que se había robado el corazón de Sam con una mirada, y la cual le había distraído todo el día, y aun ahora, casi las tres de la mañana, no abandonaba sus pensamientos.

Es solo que es tan hermosa, tan delicada y tan divertida a su manera, amable y extremadamente adorable, exactamente como Jess, como le ha recordado amablemente Ruby.

\- ¿Cómo se llama la chica que te tiene loco? – pregunta Damon inocentemente, pero detrás de esa pregunta se esconde un momento de diversión propia para Damon.

\- Cállate. – le responde tajante.

\- ¡Oh vamos, Sam!, dime. Cuéntame, gran amigo mío, ¿o debería decir princesa? – Damon se ríe cuando Sam le lanza una de sus almohadas con toda la fuerza que puede, pero sin atinar en el blanco, solo porque Damon es rápido cuando lo desea.

\- Vete al infierno.

\- Ya he estado allí, no concuerdan conmigo, por eso me tiraron. – se rio Damon, tirándose en la cama de Sam, que no había notado cuando este se había levantado de la suya, en serio el tipo podía ser sigiloso como un vampiro.

\- Y tuve la mala suerte de que cayeras aquí.

\- Mal por ti. – responde, haciendo como si sollozara, dramatizando toda la escena, y eso le hace pensar en que tanto de cordura quedaba en su cerebro cuando se hizo amigo del de los ojos azules.

Así que rueda los ojos, volviendo su atención al trabajo, resignado a escribir trescientas paginas el solo, sin notar la mirada azul de Damon sobre el, indagando en su persona, pero Sam no le presta atención, al fin ha logrado concentrarse.

Luego de unos diez minutos de escribir sin detenerse, Sam pega un saltico en la cama, esta sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar, tan sorprendido que no puede creerlo.

\- ¡Damon! – chilla, bajando su mirada al hombre acostado a sus pies, con su cabello desordenado, ocultando uno de sus ojos. - ¿me mordiste? – pregunto incrédulo, viendo el rostro inocente de Damon, que le mira con una sonrisita que finge patéticamente ser cándida.

\- No. – respondió, con toda su sinceridad, la cual a decir verdad era muy poca para lo ameritado.

\- Me mordiste. – reclamo Sam, sus manos acariciándole la pequeña herida.

\- Estoy aburrido. – responde a modo de defensa.

\- ¿es un fetiche? ¿Morderme el pie? – Sam no puede evitar sonreír con esto, pero la sonrisa se pierde con la respuesta de Damon.

\- ¿Te excito? – pregunta, mas interesado de lo que debería.

\- ¡NO! – grita Sam, negando con la cabeza en señal de incredulidad, sin creerse las barbaridades que salen del idiota.

\- Aburrido.

\- Vete a dormir,  vampiro. - Le responde lo mas tajante que puede, pero la verdad la diversión esta impregnada en su voz.

Damon le sonríe, claramente provocándolo a mas, pidiendo por mas.

\- Damon.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacerme papi?

\- Voy a patear tu trasero.

\- No puedes.

\- Pruébame.

No es nada bueno, como terminan lanzándose uno encima del otro, rodando por el piso, hasta que están tan sudados que no se soportan así mismos, pero aun así, se siguen golpeando, nada rudo, todo es en juego, al menos hasta que Sam se pega duro contra el suelo, y Damon se ríe tan fuerte que termina ahogándose, casi vomitando en el lado de la habitación de Sam, volviéndose a enzarzar ambos en una pelea sin sentido.

Ese día llegan tarde a clases, bajo la mirada reprobatoria de su profesor de leyes, Singer, el cual desearía colgarlos a los dos de las pelotas, seguramente por que Damon parece salido de una ruda sesión de sexo caliente, y Sam…bueno Sam parece ser el que se han tirado, y muy bien.

Ruby les ve extrañada, pero no comenta nada, extraño en ella, pero debe tener mucho que ver con la cara de emoción que tiene Damon cada vez que mira a Sam de reojo.

Las cosas se ponen muy difícil en la facultad. Con tantos exámenes por venir, y presentaciones en publico, pero a Sam no parece importarle, esta demasiado ocupado metiéndose dentro de ese delicado cuerpo que le abraza, y jadea debajo de el. Sus delicadas piernas enrollándose alrededor de su cintura, y su cálido interior apresando su polla que amenaza con correrse dentro del condón, dentro de ella.

Su espalda esta perlada en sudor, y sus músculos se contraen, con oleadas de placer recorriéndolo y haciéndolo jadear en su cuello, donde el delicioso perfume a melocotones llena su olfato, mareándole, sumergiéndole mas en una atmosfera en la que solo quiere quedarse allí, sin moverse, a pesar de que la necesidad de hacerlo apremie.

Ella es la que le hace volver a la realidad, jadeando su nombre “ _Jared…Jared…duro…mas duro…”_ continuamente, hasta tenerle palpitante, al borde del orgasmo que hace rato esta allí, pero que ahora se presenta mucho mas irresistible, y es justo cuando esta apunto de soltar su semilla, sintiéndola contraerse bajo el, teniendo seguramente el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

\- ¡Hey Sam! Ruby me dijo que… ¡Wow! Disculpa, debería irme. – las palabras de Damon salen con todo el relax del mundo, riéndose de la posición en la que esta Sam, todo sonrojado y el cabello despeinado, y seguramente al borde del precipicio.

\- ¡Damon! ¡Sal! – definitivamente esta avergonzado, y próximamente enfadado.

Damon y Ruby están riéndose a mas no poder, cuando Sam sale de su habitación veinte minutos después, detrás de el viene la “novia” del castaño, Sam esta sonrojado, pero claramente por el enfado, mientras que Sarah si es por la vergüenza, apartando su rostro de la vista de los otros dos.

-¡Hey guys!- saludo Ruby, alzando su mano en un saludo militar, que Sam ni se molesto en devolver, solo con su rostro lleno de enfado, los asesino a ambos con la mirada, causando que Damon estallara en risas sin poder evitarlo, demostrándole cuanto le intimidaba.

\- Vamos Sarah, no les prestes atención, a ninguno de los dos. – Gruño Sam, jalando a su noviecita del brazo con un movimiento brusco, sacándola del pasillo lo mas rápido que podía, alejándose de las risotadas de ambos idiotas, que seguían descojonándose allí.

Les tomo dos horas darse cuenta de que Sam no regresaría, seguramente hasta el dia siguiente, y por supuesto no tardaron en instalarse ambos en la habitación, los dos, como eternos entrometidos, rebuscando en las cosas de Sam algo con que joderlo por la mañana. Ruby consiguió varias cajas de condones abiertas, pero Damon le dijo que eso era su culpa, lo que causo una risa en ambos.

\- ¿De verdad crees que Sam tiene  sexo tan seguido? – pregunto Damon con sorna, rebuscando debajo de la cama del Winchester.

Ruby hizo una mueca pensativa, como si meditara con toda la concentración del mundo la pregunta. Damon la observo y soltó una carcajada, negando con la cabeza mientras sacaba una caja de debajo de la cama.

\- ¿Qué crees que haiga aquí? – pregunto, mirando con curiosidad la caja, y luego dándole una mirada cómplice a Ruby, que solo sonrió grande y casi macabro.

El joven Winchester siempre había sido de los que dejaban a sus compañeras de noche eso, pasar la noche en su cama, dormir con el y porque no, la mayoría quería ser recordada por Samuel Winchester, el nerd que se las follo como nunca nadie lo había hecho, asi que todo termina aquí, todos y cada uno de sus objetos Sam los…bueno eso, los colecciona.

Hay de todo en el baúl, mientras las risitas de Ruby y Damon inundan el lugar, van revolviendo cada objeto nuevo, desde cientos de bragas hasta un montón de lápiz labiales, incluso una servilleta con labios impresos, hay fotos, y joder Damon y Ruby se deleitan observándolas, muchas de ellas chicas desnudas que escriben sus nombres en el reverso, junto con su numero, quizás con la esperanza de que Sam las llame algún dia.

No es asi de fácil, Sam no es de una segunda oportunidad, cuando termina una relación, es porque necesitaba terminarse, y a Damon le cuesta creer que todos esos objetos sean chicas que se han acostado con Sam, en especial sabiendo lo recatado que era este.

\- ¿Oh dios? – La exclamación sale a modo de pregunta, con ambos riéndose a carcajadas mientras Damon estira una bufanda de plumas rosadas, la cual desprende un olor a perfume que los marea a ambos.

\- Esto es asqueroso… - masculla Ruby apartándose de Damon que se la enrolla alrededor del cuello. – No puedo creer que guardo eso…

\- Lo que no puedo creer… - comienza Damon, poniéndose de pie y cerrando de una patada el baúl, que hace un sonido seco cuando la tapa cubre todo el contenido. – es que Sam guardara todo eso… es increíble, ósea este tío no tiene escrúpulo alguno… ¿seguro que no es de Dean…?

\- ¿Entonces porque Sam las guardaría? – la pregunta de Ruby queda ahogada cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre, y al rubia tiene el reflejo de abalanzarse a la ventana, saltando desde allí, el segundo piso.

Esta loca, ambos lo saben, pero mas loco esta Damon por no haberla seguido, porque sin duda la mirada que Sam tiene ahora no es algo a lo que uno quiera enfrentarse en algún momento de su vida. Luce consternado, con una ceja alzada, y una mueca que no encuentra lugar en el, parece un tigre herido, apunto de arrojarse contra lo que le amenace.

En este caso, Damon es una gran amenaza, y el italiano no parece asustado, solo ligeramente sorprendido.

\- ¡Caboom! – es estúpido pero es lo que su mente procesa ahora.

Se mueve rápido, rodeando a Sam que le sigue con la mirada, girando como un trompo sobre sus pies mientras Damon mueve su cadera sensualmente, jugueteando con la bufanda de plumas rosadas, sacudiéndola frente a Sam, incluso pasándosela por su rostro.

Viendo como la expresión en Sam se ablanda, una sonrisa apareciendo en la esquina de sus labios.

\- Estas siendo estúpido. – le acusa, rodando los ojos mientras ve a Damon subirse a su cama y acariciarse con la bufanda, como si fuera una stripper barata.

\- ¡Estas siendo aburrido! – Le acusa, bajando de un salto y colocándose en frente de Sam, dejando que la bufanda se enrolle alrededor de su cuello, incluso viendo como Sam escupe las plumas que se le han metido entre los labios.

\- Como dije estúpido.

\- Vamos Sam…

\- ¿Qué hacias hurgando en mis cosas? – le pregunta, retirando la bufanda mientras se aleja de Damon, desenrollando la maldita cosa.

\- Aburrido…no tenia nada mejor que hacer y termine hurgando en eso…¿Algún día lo vestirás para mi? – Le pregunta tomando las caderas de Sam por detrás y pegándose a su cuerpo.

\- Damon, suéltame… - le reclama rápidamente el Winchester, empujándole lejos. – No voy a ponerme uno de esos para ti…aparte de que no son míos, son cosas de Dean que el muy cabron se niega a destruir y me las ha traído ayer en la mañana.

\- ¿en serio? ¿Por qué querrías tener eso aquí? – Pregunta Damon de inmediato recostándose de la cama de Sam mientras le observa de lejos.

\- No quiero, pero no se como diablos voy a llevarlo a la basura. – Gruñe, si gruñe como un perro, rompiendo la bufanda con la que se pelea desde hace segundos y lanzándola al suelo, antes de dejarse caer en la cama, su rostro quedando a solo centímetro de el de Damon, quien le mira con una sonrisa, la cual no tiene idea de cómo definir.

\- ¿Sabes que es eso? – ante la mirada de extrañeza de Sam, Damon sonríe mucho mas ancho. – Operación ninja.

\- Pensé que éramos brujas.

\- Hazme un favor Sam, cállate.

\- Imbécil.


	3. Susurros del sol.

** Capitulo Tres Susurros del sol. **

Tienen su primera discusión cuando Damon y Ruby se quedan en cama luego de su primera fiesta en la facultad, es complicado, pero no llegan a la clase de Harvelle, en que les toca entregar el proyecto de semestre, completa responsabilidad de Damon tenerlo impreso y organizado.

Sam no le perdona, y luego de empujarlo contra el pasillo del quinto piso de la facultad de leyes de Stanford, no se ven el uno al otro en las siguientes 24 horas.

\- ¿Dónde crees que esta? – pregunto Ruby, eran las diez de la mañana del día siguiente, tenían clase con Alaric, que había preguntado de inmediato por su ausente estudiante favorito.

\- Pasando la rabia, es un niño. – respondió, sabiendo luego de tres meses con certeza como Sam podía llegar a ser un jodido mimado, que cuando estaba muy enfadado, terminaba refugiándose en los brazos de su hermano mayor, que por mas que se quejara de Sam, siempre le recibía contento de tener a su pequeño Sammy de vuelta en casa.

Con el tiempo, Damon y Dean se habían llevado de maravilla, el mayor de los Winchester realmente era un magnifico anfitrión, siempre terminando con una copas demás cuando se reunían los cuatro, sentados a la barra o en una mesa del fondo. Pero en cuanto a Sam se trataba, Dean podía ser un feroz guardián.

Y como buen observador, el bartender fue el primero en darse cuenta de su actitud con Sam.

Solo una semana paso para que le tuviera acorralado en la parte trasera del bar, con su arma puesta amenazante en la cinturilla de su pantalón. Era un hombre de Kansas que pasaría por pacifico.

\- No se que planeas con Sam, pero mejor que tengas cuidado. – esas habían sido sus palabras antes de que se retirara sin decir nada mas.

Damon no solo había captado el mensaje de que Dean protegía a su hermano Sam de que la oportunidad de ser mas que amigos con el sasquastch.

Pero tan rápido como Sam se enfadaba, se desenfadaba en todo, y a eso de las ocho de la noche del día siguiente, llega con un libro debajo de su brazo y expresión pensativa que se interrumpe al ver a Damon recostado en su lado de la habitación, debajo de sus sabanas y con uno de sus libros, ese que Dean le regalo para navidad el año pasado.

Sam le ve con una ceja alzada y una semi mueca de enfado, le sorprende verlo allí, pero mas le sorprende verlo tan relajado.

\- Hey, Sammy, ¿Problema? – pregunta con una sonrisa suave sin moverse un centímetro de su sitio.

Le hace reír, bajito, soltando la maleta en el suelo y así de rápido esta subiéndose en la cama al lado del supuesto vampiro que le deja un beso mimoso en la nuca, por mas extraño que parezca, Sam no se aparta.

*

\- ¿Qué el que? – es Ruby quien no lo cree, pero Damon es quien formula la pregunta al mayor de los Winchester.

\- Lo que oyen, los vi besándose en el bar la otra noche, por eso pregunto. – Dean casi bufa como un gato enfurecido, pero es difícil de decir si lo esta de verdad, porque una sonrisa se extiende pos sus labios.

\- ¿Seguro? Todo el mundo sabe que Madison es una zorra, ¿Por qué Sam, quiero decir Sam, Sam Winchester, querría salir con una zorra así? – Ruby no se contiene, y los dos hombres en la mesa están seguros de que Sam, quien se encuentra en el baño, pudo escucharle en su pataleta.

\- Les digo lo que vi. – murmura Dean dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

\- Yo le preguntare. – anuncia Damon, poniéndose de pie con su característica altanería, cabeza en alto y sonrisa socarrona, a todos les sorprende la forma en la que danza alrededor de las mesas, filtreando con medio bar en el proceso.

\- Dios, esta tan enamorado. – murmura Ruby negando con la cabeza cuando le ve entrar al baño. - ¿Y tu que? ¿Desde cuando te preocupas por…. – la rubia movió sus dedos imitando las tan obvias comillas que llevaba su siguiente palabra. – “advertirnos” de las relaciones de Sam?

\- No lo hago. – respondió el de ojos verdes y tez pecosa, dejando la botella en la mesa antes de levantarse.

Sam estaba lavando sus manos cuando al levantar la mirada, vio a través del espejo la figura de Damon, sonriéndole, pero también analizándole. Se notaba en el ambiente la necesidad de preguntar algo por parte del de cabellos negros.

\- ¿algo paso en mi ausencia? – cuestiona de inmediato Sam, secando sus manos en sus pantalones vaqueros.

\- Nop. Entonces si. No me habías dicho que salías con Madison. – suelta, no anestesia de por medio, o consideración alguna de su parte.

Sam hace esa mueca de “por favor, dime que bromeas” y cuando Damon alza una ceja, es el turno del gigante de cambiar su táctica y hacer algo que se le da fatal.

Mentir.

\- No estoy saliendo con ella. – replica, su voz algo aguda y sus ojos haciendo contacto visual.

“Dios, Sammy, cuando aprenderás…”

\- Y yo estoy enamorado de tu hermano. – se burla, separándose de la pared y acercándose a Sam.

Su chaqueta de cuero se ajusta a sus bíceps y la camisa negra le da un toque rebelde del que quedan prendidas muchas y muchos. Al castaño siempre le sorprende como el atuendo es siempre el mismo, pero diferente de alguna manera, una que esta seguro es la misma que le hace suspirar cuando Damon coloca sus manos sobre sus caderas.

Es una posición comprometedora, Sam comienza a sentir el calorcillo de la vergüenza en sus pómulos, pero Damon no se aparta, ni desvía su mirada azul fría de los ojos avellana de Sam.

\- ¿Q-Que? – tartamudea, no esta seguro de porque lo hace, pero Damon le hace sentir así, tembloroso y listo para huir.

\- ¿Te he dicho cuan sexy te ves esta noche?

Esta enloqueciendo con el aroma a crema de afeitar que Sam desprende, y por eso esta diciendo sandeces, es un alivio que sea conocido por decirlas.

El atiendo de Sam en comparación con el suyo denota lo que es, un ratón de biblioteca, no tiene nada de especial, es sencillo, su eterna camisa a cuadros, esta vez azules, y su típico vaquero, camisa gris debajo de todo el atuendo.

Se esta volviendo demasiado gay.

Sam no puede responder porque las puertas del baño se abren, y de forma repentina, la noche se vuelve extraña.

Ambos vuelven juntos, sumidos en un raro silencio que les consume poco a poco. Incluso cuando están en sus camas debajo de las sabanas, las buenas noches que se dan suenan extrañas.

*

La verdad es que Madison es obviamente la zorra de la facultad de derecho, porque es una chica liberal, le gusta la aventura y el riesgo, pero es de las mejores estudiantes de su curso y muy consecuente con sus trabajos. Eso es lo que a Sam le gusta de ella.

La chica tiene varios ex-novios enfadados, y más de un enemigo declarado en el público masculino, así que es mayormente buscada por chicos que quieren una relación corta, y sin recompensas mayores. Sam no es ese tipo de de chico, su hermano lo sabe, Ruby lo sabe y Damon esta aprendiendo eso sobre el.

Por eso nadie, ni siquiera Alaric, se sorprende cuando en el pasillo del primer piso de la facultad, Damon empotra a Madison contra la toma de agua, se gana una advertencia de curso por eso y un puñetazo de Sam en la barbilla. Casi se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho.

Dean es quien paga los platos rotos – y los corazones también – Madison no se disculpa y Ruby se muerde la lengua para no decir “te lo dije” a un Sam que esta derrotado.

\- Hombre, tienes que comer. – Dean esta de pie en la puerta de su habitación en la casa de los Winchester, allí donde Sam guarda los libros que no puede mantener en su dormitorio, allí donde puede refugiarse como un niño debajo de las sabanas por que sabe que Dean, su hermano mayor, le dejara ser.

No puede lidiar con la preocupación de Dean, porque lo ve, lo escucha y recuerda a Karla, su chica de la graduación y ve a Jess dejándose follar por su hermano, y luego los ojos verdes se transforman en azules, y Sam solo quiere dormir el resto de sus días.

Castiel, el proveedor de Dean, el novio no novio de su hermano, le dice que se le pasara tan rápido que no lo notara, Sam esta esperando eso una semana después a que se le pase.

*

Cuando Sam, regresa a Alfa Pi, su residencia, Damon esta estudiando en su lado de la habitación, levanta los ojos de una manera que expresa su fastidio por la interrupción y luego vuelve a lo suyo.

Es tarea de Sam romper el hielo, lo sabe, pero no le gusta disculparse, mucho menos con alguien como Damon, que el muy maldito esta sonriendo por la esquina de sus labios en una mueca clara de que sabe cual será su siguiente movimiento.

Carraspea, soltando sus cosas en la cama y estirándose como un gato, antes de girarse a Damon y ver como este finge no prestarle atención.

“Plan B será” se dice, retirando la chaqueta de sus hombros y quedando descalzo, antes de proceder.

Damon se queja, algo como un “ñah” mientras Sam lo aplasta contra la cama.

\- Quita, Pie grande. – se queja empujándolo con una mano e intentando recuperar su tarea que ha quedado debajo del pecho de Sam y algún sitio de su cadera. – Ve a tu cama, puta, déjame solo. – pero Sam no le importa ni “meh” de lo que diga el idiota, ni siquiera le importa quedarse dormido allí, con su cabeza apoyada justo donde el corazón de Damon late mas fuerte.

*

Las cosas se revuelven un poco, porque Sam y Madison hacen las pases tan rápido como Damon y Sam. Es como una bofetada directa al vampiro que se ve afectado con el tonto dilema de estar feliz por el ser amado o tratarlo como una mierda.

Decide aplicarle ambos, por periodos cortos es arisco como un gato, y otros se comporta como si el corazón no le doliera. Pasan días sin encontrarse en el bar, Dean le arrincona dos semanas después.

\- Haz algo, imbécil. – le gruñe, furioso y desesperado a partes iguales.

Damon suspira. - ¿Qué quieres que haga? Esta enamorado de la mujer. – murmura, sintiéndose expuesto ante el mayor.

\- Pues hazlo antes de el baile de los enamorados.

Esas palabras son un balde de agua fría que le hace reaccionar.

\- Sam, ¿quieres ir de acampada el sábado? – hasta Ruby le da una expresión incrédula cuando escucha la pregunta. – Ruby y yo lo planeamos la semana pasada, queríamos que vinieras.

Su plan no funciona tan ben como esperaba, y Sam se la corta de forma tan horrenda que le deja temblando por varias horas.

\- Lo siento, chicos. Madison y yo iremos al baile de los enamorados de Alfa Pi.

*

No es sino hasta el sábado en la noche – el día del baile – que Sam nota que no ha visto a Damon en tres días. Le preocupa que su amigo no responda a sus mensajes o a sus llamadas y cuando le pregunta a Ruby por Damon, esta le da una mirada furiosa.

\- Tu problema, hombre… - le dijo antes de irse con la bonita pelirroja con la que había venido, dándole la espalda a Sam.

Llama a Dean, dejando a Madison esperando en la fiesta por unos minutos, Dean le da su típico discurso de hermano mayor y le dice la verdad.

\- Es una zorra, y solo te quiere por el sexo, solo ve por Damon, el hombre esta destrozado.

No entiende. Para ser uno de los más inteligentes de la facultad no puede relacionar a Madison con Damon de la forma en la que debería hacerlo, y aun le duele pensar que todo el mundo pensaba eso a sus espaldas. Necesita amigos más honestos a ser posible.

El camino por el largo pasillo de Alfa Pi es eterno; se siente pesado e inútil, pero Dean le ha dicho que con hablar todo se soluciona, como si su hermano fuera un gran hablador.

Cuando esta frente a su puerta, se toma dos minutos para prepararse para lo que encontrara al otro lado. Es estúpido, no como si Damon estuviera…. Ok, en realidad no sabe que pensar de el en estos momentos.

Damon esta con la almohada sobre el rostro, en su lado de la habitación, respetando el espacio de Sam, casi como si hubiera una pared solidad entre ambos lados del dormitorio.

\- Hey, hombre. – le saluda sin recibir respuesta y eso es algo bastante malo. Con un suspiro, se acerca a Damon, sentándose en la orilla de la cama. – Damon. – susurra, colocando su mano sobre el hombro y zarandeándolo.

\- ¿Qué? –le escucha preguntar a través de la almohada, su voz sonando ahogada. – estoy durmiendo.

\- Vamos es día de de fiesta. – susurra, le llena de melancolía tratarlo con delicadeza.

\- Necesito descansar. – susurra el de cabello negro, apartando la almohada y dejando en evidencia su molestia con su mirada dura.

\- No, no lo necesitas. – le replica recostándose en su pecho, escuchando debajo de su oreja el corazón del hombre latir con rapidez. – vamos, divirtámonos.

No ve la mueca exagerada de Damon, que hace el gesto de querer arrancarle la cabeza con las manos.

\- Sam, por favor… - murmura removiéndose incomodo en la cama, le asusta que Sam note cuanto le altera su presencia, aun mas después de lo sucedido.

\- No.

\- Hombre, necesito mi espacio.

Finalmente Sam se alza sobre sus codos, con un gruñido de frustración, mirándole acusadoramente.

\- Deja de ser un imbécil, ¿sabes? Solo dime que te sucede, y no digas nada porque juro que acabare con tu rostro.

La amenaza es una de las cosas mas ridículas que Damon ha escuchado, pero lo deja pasar porque en esto momentos nada le causa gracia. De hecho, es tan no divertido que se levanta de un salto, tomando su chaqueta de la percha y alcanzando la puerta, en el exacto segundo que Sam le esta sujetando del brazo.

\- Damon.

\- No puedo. – dice cortando las palabras de Samuel. – no puedo, Winchester.

\- Al menos dime si soy el culpable. – pude, suplica, herido por las palabras de Damon y al mismo tiempo enfadado, porque no sabe lo que esta pasando.

\- Si… en parte, la otra parte soy yo.


	4. Ámame hasta que caiga el sol.

** Capitulo Cuatro Ámame hasta que caiga el sol. **

Sabias palabras la de su hermano, que se empeña en decirle las primeras semanas que el tiempo lo curara todo, como curo la muerte de su padre, la de su madre, las constantes mudanzas, el sacrificio del mayor de los hermanos porque Sam entrara en la universidad, el que pudiera costearse todo. Y el tiempo cura todo para Dean, menos la soledad del alma misma, puesta allí por aquel que la desea.

Pero ese discurso no funciona muy bien, no cuando Dean se lo da el día que Damon firma su carta de retiro de la universidad, sin decir adiós, sin decir nada mas, ni siquiera viendo a Sam y Ruby que esperaban una explicación, al menos Sam, Ruby ya sabia la verdad tras su renuncia.

Sam cree en las palabras de su hermano, porque el ha vivido todo eso con Dean, ha confiado en el desde los cuatro, cuando Dean le explico porque no tenían madre, a los trece cuando Dean le dijo de donde venían los bebes, a los dieciséis cuando le confeso su bisexualidad a su hermano y le creyó a los dieciocho, cuando por fin tuvo la libertad de elegir que quería ser en la vida, así que Samuel no tiene motivos para no creerle a Dean. Pero cuando el semestre termina y su corazón aun duele, el asunto se convierte en un problema grave.

Sam Winchester es de los que perdona fácilmente, aun mas cuando parte de la culpa es suya. Perdona a Dean por más veces que se diga que esta será la definitiva. Pero no se perdona asimismo. En realidad, Sam es una caja llena de rencores contra si mismo. Esta furioso la mayoría del tiempo, y lo peor es que no sabe porque.

Ruby le dice que es una reina del drama y que mierdas así se ocultan en lo mas hondo del alma. Su problema es que no quiere ocultarlo mas, no quiere hacerlo porque le duele retenerlo dentro.

\- Un Whiskey… - pide patéticamente, Dean le ve al otro lado de la barra con preocupación. - ¡Un Whiskey! – exige, son las tres de la mañana, el bar aun tiene los típicos clientes de paso y también aquellos universitarios que desperdician sus bolsillos en el mejor licor de la noche.

\- No, es suficiente para ti, Sam. – Dean le da una limonada que Sam bebe a regañadientes. – vamos, tengo que llevarte a casa, grandulón.

\- No quiero irme a casa, Dean. – la queja llega tajante, y Sam se esta poniendo de pie en nada de tiempo, dando tumbos hacia la puerta.

\- Stefan, te dejo el bar. – Dean le dice al chico nuevo, que debido a su seriedad en el trabajo se ha ganado su confianza en tan poco tiempo.

*

Sam no es un borracho feliz, aunque algunas veces sea de lo mas chistoso verle trastabillar cuando camina o no acertarle al inodoro, pero Dean se harta, cuando todo lo que escucha en el camino a casa es a Sam pidiéndole que no le deje. Maldito mocoso, como si fuera a dejarle después de tantos años cuidándole el trasero.

\- No voy a dejarte, Sam. – le dice mientras le arropa y Sam respira alcohol y dice “No te vayas, me da miedo” y Dean reafirma su teoría de que Sam es un bicho muy malo y un bebe malcriado y que a veces le gustaría ponérselo sobre las piernas y azotarlo hasta dejarles las nalgas rojas. – No me iré, duerme, no me iré.

Sam se duerme, con una mano aferrándose a la camisa de Dean, buscando la protección que cuando esta sobrio se niega a recibir.

En la mañana, negara todo, y se peleara con Dean porque no le quito toda la ropa y ahora la cama apesta a licor y Dean pensara “niñato desagradecido” y “la cama es mía, puta, ya lárgate” pero no lo dirá en voz alta porque no ha dormido las horas necesarias, solo se girara en la cama mientras las maldiciones de la perra se pierden por el pasillo.

*

En el comienzo del siguiente semestre, Sam y Ruby se las arreglan para quedar juntos de nuevo, todo gracias a Alaric que se ofrece, sabiendo como el dúo aun resiente la partida de Salvatore. Es muy triste para un profesor ver un grupo que prometía ser su diversión por los siguientes tres semestres, desaparecer así como así.

Ruby es la que anima a Sam, y pronto vuelven a una rutina, comidas, charlas que involucran demasiadas vaginas y amoríos disueltos en el aire. Sam saluda a Jess en el almuerzo una semana después, y es un progreso, porque tienen meses que no se hablan.

Jess, contrario a lo que esperaba Sam, le pregunta por Damon, alegando preocupación por la familia del chico.

\- ¿De que hablas? – pregunta preocupado, Ruby atenta a la conversación desde el otro lado de la mesa.

\- ¿No te enteraste? El señor Salvatore murió hace un mes, los dos hijos, Damon y su hermano…. No recuerdo el nombre… - cerró sus ojos, intentando recordar, pero nada viene a su cabeza.

\- Por favor, continua. – exigió Ruby, exasperada.

\- Ok…. Bueno, recién el juicio termino y ambos hermanos perdieron la herencia, fue caótico, quedaron en la calle con sus pocas pertenencias, ¿realmente no habían escuchado?

\- No… ni siquiera sabia que su familia fuera tan importante… - Sam aun esta anonadado por la noticia.

\- Bueno, no su familia exactamente… es mas la familia Petrova, dicen que su hija fue novia de Damon por muchos años, pero que eso no impidió lo que le hizo, es triste.

\- Nunca he escuchado nada de ellos. – dijo Sam, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Yo tampoco. – secundo Ruby.

\- Ok, pero Sam, el hermano mayor de Damon ahora trabaja con tu hermano en el bar, el chico lindo que no dice mucho.

\- ¿Stefan? – preguntan a la vez Sam y Ruby.

\- ¡Si! Ese era el nombre.

*

\- ¡Hey! ¿Cuándo es el turno de Stefan? – pregunta Sam apenas se apoya en la barra, a Dean es fácil encontrarlo en ese bar, aunque se burle de el, Sam sabe exactamente la forma que hace el culo de su hermano cuando este esta inclinado revisando los cables de la nevera, y por supuesto, no pierde tiempo para estirarse y darle una nalgada cuando su hermano no responde. Dean chilla como un cerdo y luego le gruñe.

\- Hola, Sam, estoy bien, ¿Cómo estas pequeño jodido?

\- Ja-Ja gracioso, ahora responde.

\- Dentro de una hora debería llegar.  – responde sobándose donde Sam le ha pegado.

\- ¿Una hora? Esperare.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – cuestiona Dean mirándole desconfiado, nunca pasa nada bueno cuando Sam tiene ese tonito agitado.

\- Es el maldito hermano de Damon. – sisea, dándose la vuelta y dejando a Dean con expresión seria. Los próximos 20 minutos los pasa sentado en la mesa del fondo investigando a la familia de Damon por internet. No le gusta lo que ve.

Stefan es puntual, mucho mejor que Damon. Aunque relacionarlos aun sigue siendo una tarea difícil, ni siquiera su forma de vestir es similar. Stefan es sobrio, Damon provocativo. Desde su semi escondite, Sam le acosa con la mirada, observando la forma en la que el chico obedece a su hermano, quien disimula bastante bien, aparentemente.

Es cuando Sam se permite juzgar desde lejos, que ve la mirada enamorada del castaño. Hace una mueca de pánico, porque es cierto.

Nadie mira a Dean de esa forma, nadie dese a Dean de esa forma, es casi aterrador para el darse cuenta de que el chico quiere algo con su hermano, pero es gracioso, porque Stefan no coquetea con su cuerpo, maldición, no coquetea del todo, es Dean quien lo hace, quien le roza quien hasta llega a susurrarle cosas al oído. Y quizás Sam este un poco oxidado en ver a su hermano en ese plan, pero jura que Dean esta tan interesado en el como Ruby en una pelirroja pechugona.

Las personas normales que buscan contacto con su hermano solo ven al Dean provocativo y sexy, no ven al trabajador incansable ni al hombre que daría su vida por lo que mas quiere en el mundo.

No ven al verdadero Dean y Sam sospecha que este chico si.

Se pone de pie, cansado y con ganas de irse a casa.

\- ¿Eres Stefan? – pregunta recibiendo una mirada dura de parte de Dean. - ¿El hermano de Damon, cierto?

El chico de cabello castaño le ve, sabiendo que no puede mentir, probablemente arrepentido de no haberlo dicho desde el principio.

\- Lo soy. – asiente, apoyándose en la barra, una mirada condescendiente en su rostro. – pero si quieres hablar con el tendrás que hacerlo por ti mismo, no puedo ayudarte.

\- ¿Por qué? – ladra Sam, perdiendo un poco los estribos.

\- Porque como hermano mayor, es mi deber protegerlo, por eso Dean no hizo mas preguntas…

\- ¿Dean…? ¿Lo sabias? – pregunta una vez se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho Salvatore. Dean aparta la mirada suspirando. - ¿Lo supiste todo este tiempo?

Sam esta herido, y como todo animal herido, no planea irse sin causar el mayor daño posible, porque Sam es una criatura muy mala, y que a la larga no es mas que una mentira eso de que tiene mas sentimientos que Dean.

\- Apestas como hermano mayor, tu hijo de perra.

*

Sangra por un tiempo, pero no en los brazos de Ruby o de alguien en particular, solo se enfurruña como un gato en una esquina y se enfoca en sus clases, olvidando el alcohol y las fiestas que lanza la facultad.

No es hasta mediados de junio que algo cambia radicalmente su vida.

\- ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? – pregunta viendo a Ruby que devora su sándwich con gula, le ha soltado algo así y luego pretende que Sam no se interese.

\- No se, solo lo escuche.

\- Ruby.

\- De Dean, ¿ok? Pero se cuanto odias a tu hermano ahora mismo y blablablá, eres una reina del drama, Sam, supéralo. – le dice y le sienta como una patada.

\- No lo soy. Acto de acuerdo al…

\- Blablablá… - balbucea Ruby rodando los ojos. – no puedes decir eso y luego culpar a Damon por querer irse.

\- ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso? Estoy cansando de que todos me culpen porque Damon se haya ido, hasta Alaric hizo esa mueca de “pobre bastardo” cuando se lo conté, y no me mientas, no puedes decirme eso después de que me sueltes que Stefan renuncio a su trabajo. – Grita, medio comedor atento a ellos, y no le importa, Ruby ni pestañea ante sus gritos.

\- Bien. – dice masticando exageradamente su sándwich. – Damon esta enamorado de ti.

Dicen que la verdad es difícil de aceptar. Es cierto, la verdad es a veces peor que pasar meses comiéndose la cabeza pensando en que diablos había hecho mal con alguien a quien había considerado tan cercano, alguien con el que había congeniado porque tenia la misma personalidad que su hermano, solo que un poco mas picante. La verdad duele y Sam se siente como un idiota.

Ha peleado con tantas personas y esta seguro que las palabras de Dean cuando le abraza al verle entrar en la casa que ha evitado por dos meses, hacen que duela mas. Dean le besa la frente y le deja dormir en su cama pegado a su cuerpo, su nariz enterrada en el cuello de su hermano mayor.

Llora, pero no como un niño pequeño, aunque Dean piense lo contrario. Llora en el desayuno, “no quiero estos cereales, quiero Lucky Charms” se queja, puchero en el rostro y la cuchara sujeta en la mano con todos los dedos. Dean le ve un momento antes de tomar el dinero y salir en calzoncillos y camiseta al pequeño mercado a dos calles de la casa, compra Lucky Charms y mermelada para el. Sam come, y come, y vegeta todo el día, manteniendo a Dean en la cama con el, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su hermano mientras ven todas las malditas películas románticas que dan en la TV. A las tres de la mañana, Dean aun esta viendo “Lo que el viento se llevo” pero Sam se ha quedado dormido en el pecho de su hermano.

*

\- ¿Vuelven a Italia? – pregunta curioso, esta sentado en el bar, con Ruby en una esquina besándose con una pelirroja, Dean esta del otro lado, su culo deseando ser azotado por la mano de Sam que se ha contenido bastante bien.

\- Creo que si, no dijo mucho, solo dijo que había reunido lo suficiente para regresar con su hermano. – responde desde su posición inclinada sobre la maldita nevera que no ha dejado de joder. – no se si vuelva, Sam, de todos, dijo que llamaría.

\- ¿Te follo el culo? – la repentina pregunta hace que Dean se golpee la cabeza con la repisa encima de el antes de girarse a Sam.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

\- Solo pregunto.

\- ¡Tu no preguntas nada porque si, idiota! – Le pega, y Sam se queja cuando la mano de su hermano le golpea la cabeza. - ¿a que vino eso?

\- Nada, solo estaba curioso, ustedes dos… parecen quedar bastante bien juntos. – dice, un poco nervioso.

\- Sam, cállate, la única persona que tocaría mi trasero esta entregando un pedido lejos de aquí, nunca dejaría ese chico tocar mi trasero… - dice, ofendido, inclinándose de nuevo sobre la nevera.

\- Pensé que te gustaba Stefan, el parecía enamorado de ti.

\- Sam, por favor.

\- Es que, bueno… quizás físicamente no encajaban muy bien, pero… Stefan parece el tipo de hombre que necesitas en tu vida.

\- No necesito un hombre en tu vida, tú necesitas un hombre en tu vida y una buena follada, ahora deja de joder.

*

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que se embriago que se siente extraño, y es una de  esas veces graciosas en las que se tropieza con la mitad del bar cuando se mueve a la barra buscando a su hermano, porque se le antoja pegarse a Dean como una babosa, haciendo dudar a todo el publico de que son hermanos. Pero su hermano huele gracioso, casi delicioso, y tiene esta voz profunda y sorprendida cuando le toma de las caderas y le sienta en la barra… o sobre la barra, sujetando su rostro y preguntándole si esta bien.

\- Estoy bien, D. – dice, soltando una risita y se abalanza hacia delante, enrollando sus manos alrededor de su “hermano”. Escucha voces y su nombre en medio de esas conversaciones, el aliento caliente de quien le sujeta en su nuca.

Luego le mueven y se queja de nuevo. Porque Sam se queja un montón cuando esta borracho, pero al menos no dice nada mas que “déjame en la cama” o “vamos a la cama, quiero dormir”. Dice un montón de mierda pero no del tipo que le dice a Dean cuando esta deprimido.

Cae sobre una suave y mullida superficie al menos media hora después, y manos caliente le desnudan, murmura “D…” y algo ininteligible cuando las manos acarician su pecho, probablemente tocando mas de lo que deberían, su hermano no le toca así. Dean no le toca así, y por primera vez desde que ese, ahora extraño, le tomo en brazos, se plantea que esta por tener sexo de ese que te despiertas desorientado.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunta abriendo sus pesados parpados, pero es difícil, mas cuando la boca del extraño se pega a sus labios, succionando su labio inferior sin dejar de rozar sus pectorales con sus manos, tentando sus pezones ahora erectos. - ¿Dean? – pregunta sin aliento, subiendo sus manos al rostro del desconocido. No es Dean, porque su hermano no tiene el cabello tan largo y suave entre sus dedos.

\- No, no Dean. – le responde el sujeto, besando su mejilla con delicadeza y dejando su aliento golpear la piel humedad antes de moverse por el cuello de Sam. – soy un vampiro.

Las palabras vuelven sobrio a Sam. Sus ojos se abren y es verdad. Es Damon el que esta sobre el mirándole de forma intensa, erizando cada vello de su cuerpo con el escalofrió que le recorre al darse cuenta de que esta completamente desnudo.

\- Damon. – dice, asustado de que todo sea un sueño… aunque, Sam nunca haya soñado con esto.

\- Si. Pareces un poco mas coherente ahora. – dice, como si estuviera herido.

Aunque lo que piensa esta muy lejos de lo que Sam quiere, porque cuando hace el ademan de alejarse, Sam le toma de las manos y las coloca de nuevo sobre su pecho, un sonrojo extendiéndose por sus mejillas al notar como las palmas de Damon están calientes sobre sus tetillas.

\- Quédate. – dice, la vergüenza haciendo temblar su voz.

*

Es martes por la mañana, esta tan agotado que va a caerse muerto en las escaleras de Alfa Pi, pero Damon le ha prometido que le recogerá en su auto, un convertible negro hermoso que adora usar cada vez que puede, peleándose con Stefan que se queja cada vez que Damon lo toma por la mañana.

Ruby aun esta dormida, suertuda ella que es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que Damon no es un jodido puntual y que las siete quiere decir las nueve en realidad.

Están de vacaciones. Sin responsabilidad alguna, más de las que ya vienen en el paquete de una facultad tan prestigiosa como esta. No pueden beber en el campus ni hacer orgias, como le ha dicho Alaric al ver a Damon apoyado en el marco de la puerta esperando a Sam.

No entiende como llegaron allí. Esa noche aun esta un poco difusa en su memoria, recuerda las manos de Damon por su cuerpo, ambos un poco idos por el licor, recuerda el calor en su interior, pero es más vívido el recuerdo del ardor por la mañana que el de la penetración.

Es gracioso. Porque Damon solo venia a entregarle el dinero que Dean le había prestado extra a Stefan. Cuando al girarse se encontró con los brazos de Sam sobre su cuello. Pronto tenía a Ruby a su lado gritándole por imbécil y a Dean riéndose, diciéndole lo baboso que era Sam de borracho y que se lo encargaba por la noche.

Damon lo llevo a casa… y de allí… de allí el chico le pidió disculpas por haber abusado de el. “La tentación era demasiado grande”. Fue una mañana extraña, porque Sam tenia milenios sin tener sexo con un hombre, y porque no estaba seguro de que si esto era lo que quería. “No se si estoy enamorado de ti” le dijo, Damon solo sonrió. “No tienes porque estarlo” le respondió, acariciando su mejilla. “Estoy bien si estas bien”.

Pero una semana después, de que Damon le hubiera presentado formalmente a Stefan, este le conto todo. En todos esos meses que Sam tuvo mas altibajos que una adolescente virgen, Damon estuvo trabajando en Nueva York con un tío, mientras que Stefan se encargaba de la casa que tenia su madre en Palo Alto.

\- No te perdonare por dejarme tanto tiempo. – Sam le dijo, su cabeza recostada en sus piernas. – fuiste cruel, incluso mas cruel que yo… incluso le recomendaste a Dean a tu hermano, eso no es justo.

\- Lo siento.

Le hace sonreír dulcemente, recordar como Damon es con el, como le trata y se siente tonto a veces cuando se están besando en su dormitorio, ocultándose del revisor de piso que le tiene prohibida la entrada a todo aquel ajeno a la universidad, porque Damon no volvió a Stanford, cuando piensa en como no noto el cariño que este le ofrecía. “Me sentía insultado de que no me notaras” le confeso Damon una noche, viendo una película mala de terror en la tv. “Pensé que eras hetero, pero Dean seguía diciéndome lo contrario, era difícil creerle, a la final resulto que solo eras tonto”.

Y lo era, y no tiene con que defenderse de eso.

El flamante auto de Damon aparece por una esquina, estacionándose detrás del auto de Andy y su hermano. Se baja del auto, pero Sam no se mueve, quiere que Damon venga hasta el y le de su beso de buenos días.

El de cabello negro se ríe, al ver a Sam medio caído sobre la baranda de la escalera, son las ocho y media, esta una hora tarde porque tuvo que llevar a Stefan al trabajo y luego pasar media hora peleando con el para que le dejara el auto por el resto del día.

\- Te ves lindo cuando estas recién levantado. – le dice solo para chincharlo, recibiendo una mirada mortal por parte del Winchester. – ok, ok, lo siento, cariño. Todo es culpa de Stefan. – se excusa, tomando a Sam de las caderas y besándole los labios. – buenos días, sol.

\- Damon… - Sam se queja, dejando caer todo su peso sobre Damon que trastabilla hacia atrás. – quiero dormir.

\- Dormirás en el viaje, Sammy. ¿Dónde esta la perra?

\- No se.

Sam se apoya totalmente en su hombro, su maleta en la mano siendo arrastrada por todo el suelo cada vez que dan un paso, pro no son muchos pasos hasta que escuchan un grito.

\- ¡Hey, jodidos! ¿Planeaban dejarme? – les grita Ruby, su traje de baño se ve sobre la poca ropa que tiene encima, y lleva un bolso azul cruzando su espalda, antes de que Damon pueda detenerla se abalanza sobre ellos.

Será un día divertido… después de que salgan del hospital por la nariz rota de Sam.

FIN.


End file.
